You Always Matter To Me
by Sassy Kames
Summary: When James starts dating the new girl, will she tear his and Kendall's years of friendship apart? Kames bromance with a pinch of slash. T for language and a semi-sassy Logan.


**A/N **This is my attempt at Kames bromance though it kind of is a little bit of slash. Not much though. ._. Also, Zero Dark Thirty was the bomb. Lol, that was funny on so many levels. Okay, hope you like. :P

* * *

**You Always Matter To Me**

Kendall stared at the apartment's closed door with hurt in his eyes. This was the third time now. The third time James blew him off for his new girl toy. James was the one who'd just slammed the front door shut, eager to go on his (what seemed like hundredth) date with Cloe, the girl who was ripping them apart.

James met Cloe by bumping into her in the Palm Wood's lobby a few weeks ago. He'd been pursuing Kendall who had taken his Man Fashion magazine when he practically knocked the raven haired girl over. As soon as James helped Cloe up and their eyes met, BOOM, he was hooked.

To Kendall's displeasure James told him that Cloe had moved in to the Palm Woods with a music career, just like them. But it gets much better (heavy sarcasm): Cloe got signed to Rocque Records so they would be seeing her a lot.

Which they have so Kendall doesn't understand why James and her need to be going on a million dates every five minutes. Kendall misses hanging out with his older brother even if Logan and Carlos were around. He loves the older boys dearly but they aren't James. He and James have a long history together but some stupid girl was making James forget.

The blonde sighed and trudged towards the bedroom he shared with James. Today he'd been hoping to go see a movie with James but him and Cloe already made plans. Surprise surprise. And since it was Sunday, tomorrow they'd be back working their asses off in the studio. Cloe would be there too.

Kendall pouted and threw himself down on his bed. How he strongly disliked that girl. Grr.

**Monday**

The day at work was finally over and Kendall felt like his bones were about to disintegrate in his body. That didn't stop him from asking James to hang later on, though. James was getting his things together when the blonde came over wearing a smile.

"Hey, Jamie." Kendall greeted and James smiled back while wiping his sweaty face off with his dirty black wife beater. Kendall's eyes flashed to the exposed, toned skin, his cheeks slowly tinting pink.

"What's up, Doll?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight. If you're free and shit." Kendall said staring at his older friend with hopeful emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm free. What did you want to-" James' sentence was cut off by a loud female voice.

"Jamie! Let's go do something!" Cloe beamed as she bounced over to the brunette and bumped Kendall aside with her hip. The raven haired girl let herself fall into James, forcing him to hold her so she wouldn't fall over. Kendall glared daggers at her.

"You know, I'm starting to think Kendall doesn't like Cloe." Carlos said from the side with Logan. The younger boy rolled his eyes and punched the Latino's shoulder.

"Really?" he replied sarcastically before biting his lip with worry. Ever since Cloe came into their lives, the smart boy could literally see the gap where his two younger friends used to be glued hip to hip at. But now James was unsticking himself from Kendall for some skank he nor Kendall were fond of.

"Sure, what should we do?" James grinned and Kendall gaped at him.

"James, you were going to hang out with me tonight though, remember?" he spluttered.

James blinked. "Oh yeah. Do you mind if we do that tomorrow or something?"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest with disaproval. Kendall rested his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Why, so you can blow me off then too?" he demanded and James raised a brow.

"What? Of course not-" he started but Kendall cut him off.

"Oh really? You sure? Because that's what you've been doing ever since this bitch has crawled into our lives!"

Carlos gasped. "Baby boy _really _dislikes her." Logan was too busy cheering his best friend and little brother on on the inside to hear the Latino.

Cloe gasped. "Excuse me?!"

"Kendall!" James scolded as he pulled Cloe to his side. "This is my girlfriend you're talking about. I have the right to hang out with her all I want."

"James, that's fine! But can you have room for me? We never hang out anymore. Actually, we haven't hung out pretty much since the day she came!" the blonde retaliated harshly.

"So you're saying it's _my _fault that you're acting like the world's biggest drama queen ever?" Cloe hissed.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to." Logan growled at her while walking over to stand beside Kendall. Turning to James, Logan said "Listen man. Kendall just misses you. We all do but him the most. He's right, too. You haven't had any time for any one of us except her."

"Look, I'm sorry guys, okay? She's my girlfriend and I love to spend time with her. Sue me. If you want, we can all go do something together." James offered and Logan shook his head.

"Week days are the worst, you know that."

"Well, then the weekend, okay?" James finished. Kendall's heart fell to his chest. James was seriously choosing some girl over them, over _him_. That hurt, like what about bros before hoes?

Kendall glared at James. "Forget it. We don't matter to you anyways! _I _don't matter to you." the blonde shook his head and muttered some things while walking away from a shocked James.

Carlos walked after the blonde and Logan glared at James. "Fix this." he snapped and gestured to the retreating Kendall and him and Cloe. "Because, and I'm sorry to say this, but she is tearing you both apart. We don't like her, Kendall despises her and is she _really _worth yours and Kendall's life long friendship?"

"I'm worth everything you little-" Cloe started but Logan snapped at her.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't give a fuck. Fix this, James!" he threatened the younger boy before stalking out the room, leaving the couple in it.

* * *

Kendall walked through the buzzing mall with his hands in the back pockets of his black skinny jeans. After going back to their apartment with Carlos and freshening up, the blonde took a bus to the nearby mall which had its own movie theater which was where Kendall was heading to.

He decided to just screw James and his girlfriend and see a movie by himself. Carlos was too tired and Logan needed to read a book to calm himself down. But that was okay because Kendall wanted to be alone.

The blonde got in line to get his ticket and sighed. Today's events were brought back to him as he stood there and he rubbed his itching eye. He just wanted his old James back that didn't let girls get inbetween them and fuck their lives up.

"Next please." the girl behind the counter said and Kendall blinked. How'd he get here so fast?

Walking up to the counter, the blonde dug out his wallet began to say "One for-" but a voice coming from behind cut in.

"_Two _for your 6:15 Zero Dark Thirty." then suddenly the speaker's body was pressing right behind Kendall's and Kendall got a whiff of Cuda man spray and the familiar scent that belonged to-

The blonde whirled around and came face to face with- "James?"

"Your total is 8.50." the girl said and James took out a ten.

"Keep the change." he said while grabbing the tickets. He dropped an arm over Kendall's shoulder and began to lead him away. "C'mon, blondie."

"James, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, wanting to know. He wiggled out from James' hold and stared at him.

"Listen Kendall. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been blowing you off and not being the best friend I promised you I'd be. I let some stupid girl come and brainwash me and made you think you didn't matter to me." James said sincerely as he looked down at the younger boy. "Which is completely untrue, Kendall. Understand?"

"What?" the blonde murmured before making an 'oomph' sound when he was yanked into James' body. The brunette folded his arms around his baby brother and hugged him tight.

"You always matter to me, Doll. It doesn't matter who comes and goes in to my life, you're always the one person who means the most to me. _Always_. Okay?" James almost growled and squeezed Kendall's smaller body tighter.

Kendall hugged James back, clutching at the older boy's back. "Okay." he whispered with his cheek pressed against James' clothed chest.

"I love you, butthead and don't you forget it." James said, ruffling Kendall's blonde hair. Kendall laughed and swatted James' hands away.

"Love you too. So, did Cloe make a fuss when you decided to come?" he asked as they walked to the snack counter. The boys recieved amused glances since they showed their affection in the middle of the mall. Neither cared.

"Dude, she threw a fit. It was pathetic really. To the extinct where I got fed up and dumped her ass."

Kendall giggled. "Wow."

"Yeah. She kept whining at me why I was choosing you over her. And I was just like 'If this is how you'll act when I choose you a shit ton of times later on, you can just forget about us' I mean really. Bros before hoes." James finished and Kendall nodded before lifting up the brunette's arm and placing it back over his shoulder.

"And don't you forget it."


End file.
